Be careful what you wish for
by STARszx
Summary: Max and Fang are walking down the boardwalk. But they're not alone. Bring in Dr Stupendous, and you get lots of mischief! Makes no sense! Slight Fax?


**A/N : My very first piece of non-school-related writing! :O I wrote this last year in November(? Maybe September), just to make myself laugh It was totally random, and I've decided to share it with the world! :O As you can see, my AN makes near no sense. Lalala :D**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Maximum Ride or any third party content. All rights go to James Patterson and whoever else it may involve.**

**WARNING : This oneshot is total rubbish and is completely random. Do not expect any part of it to make any sense.**

**

* * *

**

**Max POV**

Nothing can ruin your day like Dr. Stupendous flirting with Fang. Stupid redhead. Can't she see that he doesn't like her?  
I muttered to myself intelligibly. And what was Fang doing? Completely ignoring her! At least he isn't flirting back with her like he used to. I laughed to myself quietly. Brigid looked at me questioningly. I shook my head , I wasn't about to tell her anything.

**Fang POV**

Brigid was talking to me , as usual , while we (Max , Brigid and I) walked along the pier on the beach. Max looked upset , she had a frown on her face. Suddenly , Max sped up and walked ahead of us. I hurriedly caught up with her , cutting off whatever Brigid was saying.

"What's up?" I asked.  
"Nothing."  
"Something's bothering you, I know it."  
"You know me too well."  
"Well , of course. We've only grown up together since those days in the dog crates."  
Max shuddered at remembering those times.  
"Well -"

"Fang!" Brigid interrupted whatever Max was about to say. I rolled my eyes and then turned to her.  
"As I was saying-" She continued with whatever she was talking about before. I didn't really listen this time. I was too preoccupied with what was happening with Max. She was being very moody ever since Brigid came to visit us in Florida. Then it dawned on me , Brigid. I smirked to myself.

**Max POV**

Stupid Dr. Amazing. Stupid , stupid , stupid! Why couldn't I get a chance to talk to Fang without Dr. Brilliant interrupting me.  
I clenched my fists , resisting the urge to give Dr. Stupendous a well-deserved punch in the face. I watched my knuckles turn white and then unclenched my fists again. I grit my teeth. How nice it would be without Dr. Stupendous here with us.  
If only she were a Snickers bar and Borchy would appear and eat her up.

Poof!

I turned to see what happened. I burst out laughing. I don't think Brigid had noticed what had happened to her. She was now a walking , talking SNICKERS BAR!

**Fang POV**

Something weird just happened. Brigid was talking and suddenly , poof! , she turned into a Snickers bar! I don't think she noticed it because she just carried on talking. Max was laughing her head off so it must be her doing. I suppressed a laugh and tried to pay attention to what Brigid was saying but I just couldn't concentrate. Not with a walking , talking Snickers bar! All of a sudden , there was a droning sound. Crap. Flyboys.

**Max POV**

If Little Miss Redhead had turned into a Snickers bar , just like I wished , then I should have been prepared for the next part. At least a thousand Flyboys coming towards us. And right in the middle , a Flyboy carrying ter Bocht.

"I haf come for ze Snickez Bahz!"

I peeked at Fang. He was all tensed up and ready to battle. Little Miss Redhead was somehow managing to look like a shocked Snickers bar. I quickly pushed Brigid to Borchy.

"Vat? Only vun? Vere are ze ozer eight?"  
"Duh , it's a GIANT Snickers Bar. It's worth more than eight Snickers bars. Dumbass."  
"Fine. I vill now eat ze Giant Snickez Bah visout bahfing!"

He began chomping on Brigid. Surprisingly , she didn't scream or anything. Or at least until he was halfway through she didn't. I blocked out all the screeching and giggled to myself. Fang looked at me.

"You did all this , didn't you?"  
"What do you think?" I said. He flashed one of his rare , lopsided grins at me. "I thought you liked Brigid?" I said , struggling with her name. I was too used to saying Dr. Stupendous or Dr. Brilliant or others.  
"Yeah , she was getting kind of boring."  
I laughed to myself quietly.  
"So," he began, "you didn't exactly finish what you were trying to tell me before."  
I blushed a deep red. After thinking about it , I wasn't ready to tell Fang. "You're blushing," he said , stroking my reddened cheek.  
"You know , I'm not going to tell you."  
"I bet I can make you." He tilted my chin up with his index finger and pressed his forehead to mine. My heart began beating radically. "Tell me?" he said alluringly. I couldn't think.  
"Uh , let me see." I said , trying to recall everything , but all I could think about was Fang. "I forgot."  
He sighed impatiently. "Max," he said firmly, "tell me. Now."  
"Uh , ok , I hate Brigid? She flirts with you. And you flirt back. Or at least you used to. And I can never talk to you without her interrupting me."  
"I wonder why you feel that way."  
"Don't you know? Remember the time I was on Valium?" I blushed an even deeper red.  
"You mean you really meant it?" he said. "I thought you said you hadn't meant anything you said that time."  
"Well I did." I said firmly. And I pressed my lips to his, just to prove my point.

* * *

**I never edited it ._. So most likely there was lots of mistakes x.x  
And it really is my first ever fanfic. So don't kill me for the crappiness ._. **


End file.
